


Where's Wally?

by Dragonfire13



Series: Wally the Flash or Kid Flash? [5]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dimensional Travel, M/M, Tim is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimensional travel is tricky, but they get it right sooner or later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Wally?

Nightwing stood alongside every other League member or Team member, as they watched the video that the camera in his mask had taped. At first it just showed a yellow and red blur, and they could hear him talking to Batman, before he yelled "WALLY!" and shot off towards the blur. As they got closer to each other everyone could make out more details until, they saw Wally running slowly towards him. They watched as Wally slide a stop one hand reaching out towards Dick, the other disappearing as a pair of hands held on tight and was pulling him into it. They all watched as the old Kid Flash suit disappeared changing into a Flash suit that was close to Barry's design but different. They could see him straining to pull away reaching for Dick, before they heard the voices that the camera had picked up. One that sounded a lot like Green Lantern John saying "I'm here to Wally!"

Then one like Superman saying "We're all here!"

"You gotta come back to us!" the John voice yelled.

They could see Wally straining one more time before looking at Dick, a tear sliding down his face then him saying "I'm sorry." and relaxing his body, before he was pulled away from Dick who launched himself into the air trying to grab Wally. "So.... Does this mean Wally's alive? Or a ghost? Or like his being held captive in another universe unable to get home yet he tries so hard and-!" Gar finished off in a yelp as a hand at superspeed slapped him upside the head and Bart glared at him to shut up. Nightwing ignored him as he was thinking before saying "Wally could be stuck in another universe and just managed to get a message to us, and is pretending to be a hero or villain in that world while he tries to get home.... That would be a really good training exercise." Nightwing can't help, but say as in after thought.

"Not the time." Red Robin (Tim) mumbled.

Dick nodded before crossing his arms and saying "How are we going to get to Wally?" Everyone went silent seeming to think before suddenly a snapping sound was heard and everyone looked over towards Bart who had just snapped his fingers, and quickly said "Sam!" Looking and seeing the confused looks he quickly said "Mirror Master? He goes through the mirror dimension right? We could change his tech a bit and make it so that it can open doors to other dimensions."

"Would that work?" Dinah asked.

"What do we really have to lose?" Bart asked.

* * *

**BANG!**

The two doors leading into the Rouge's favorite bar where thrown open so hard that they slammed into the walls, while two blurs one of red and one of yellow and red zipped right in and stopped in front of the Rogues' table. "Pfft! Shit!" Cold said as he groped for his gun the other Rogues doing the same. "We haven't done anything Flasher! Why are you here?"

"I doubt you haven't done anything Cold, and were not here for you." Flash paused for effect then stared at Mirror Master and said "We're here for  _him._ " Sam didn't even bother to hide the squeak that left him as he heard the Flash's voice. They hadn't heard that since the original or the  _real_  baby Flash as Trickster said had been around. Something was bringing his inner demon out and the Rogues really wished it wasn't pointed at them. "Wh-What do you need me for?" No one seemed to notice the other criminals that were quickly leaving the bar.

"Oh, you know we just want to use your tech to find my boyfriend." A voice in Sam's ear said, making him jump and yelp before he spun around and saw Nightwing standing there. Red Robin, and the new Robin standing a little behind him, each seemed to have a look that said 'move and we attack' on there faces. "Only I know how to work my tech."

"That's okay! We'll just take you." Nightwing and Flash said together in cheerful voices.

"Whoa if you want him, you better be telling us why." Cold said moving so he was between Flash and Mirror.

"Kid's alive."

"His standing right by you. Of course his alive." Boomerang said with a nod towards Bart.

"No! The  _original_  Kid Flash." Bart said a grin on his face as he jumped up and down in excitement. 

The Rogues were silent before Trickster yelled "Baby Flash!?"

Then Cold said "We're coming to."

* * *

Sam typed alongside some of the batfamily members (he wasn't terrified at all... Okay maybe enough that he  _really_  needed to pee.) He finished the last of the long line of data that his mirrors used, and said "Well here goes nothing." under his breath and pushed the last button. Seconds past and all the heroes around, even the villains (which were just the Rogues) held there breath before the screen went black before starting to fizz then came to life and a different worlds started popping up. One showed a younger Wally that just started running circles around a female Captain Cold yelling "Chill Cold! I was just saying it  _ice_  to met you!" that world's Cold let out a groan and shot a blast of ice at that Kid Flash that they could see was also a girl. "That's not it." Sam mumbled and knocked that one out of the group.

The next one showed Kid Flash laughing as he picked up a scalpel and stabbed it down into someone's skin, grinning as he listened to them scream. "Not it!" everyone yelled and it was quickly gotten rid of. More and more worlds were thrown to the side, some easier to get rid of then the last. One which made Flash watch in shock as a Kid Flash yelled "Dad!" and "Mom!" to another Barry and Iris. Of course they then started to get to the mass of dimensions were Wally had died.

**A Few Days Later**

They finally thought they got it right, and watched as an older Wally stretched his back, arms going straight up, before shaking. He jumped up and down for a few seconds before suddenly freezing and looking around slowly, before saying "Whose there?" The League glance at each other, before jumping some giving little squeaks of surprise when a batarang is suddenly in the wall next to the mirror. "Is that Wally part bat or something?" Hal can't help but ask before watching as Wally goes and grabs the batarang bringing it out of the wall. "That's not a batarang." Nightwing suddenly says leaning closer to the screen "That's a birdarang! An older model, but it still is one."

"I could have sworn someone was... Er at least little bird would be proud of my reaction time. Turning into a true bat, Uncle B and Uncle Hal would be so devastated." Wally said to himself before pausing and bringing up his hand and saying "Flash, here what's up?" Silence for a couple of moments then a "Who builds an army of robots that look like Frankenstein's monster? Also when are we actually going to find the guy whose making them, I really can't tell you how much I'm starting to hate Friday's now J'onn...... I know, and yeah I'm going just let me get changed then I get my butt moving. I'll be there in a Flash." 

 Wally can't help, but snicker before zipping to a closet and opening it to show a torn old Kid Flash costume that is half buried under a pile of clothes. Pushing those to the side he grabs a pair of yellow boots and then zips to a draw and grabs a ring. Turning in quick circles he stops and stares at himself mask still off, "I'm turning into my uncle." Wally muttered while staring at the mirror before shrugging and tugging the cowl up before saying "It could be worse, I could be turning into Superdoche." Wally then turned and was gone in a blur. "Follow him!" Nightwing yelled and watched as the screen quickly flicked fast enough that it hurt there eyes before stopping as Wally stopped in New York.

* * *

**In Wally's Dimension**

Wally or rather Flash zipped around going behind robots and thrusting his arm in causing them to explode, or just ripping out there core. Forming a tornado around the last one making it lift up, he moved out of the way as it fell and ripped out its core. Grinning he did a full circle before looking towards the other Justice League members on the mission and checked to make sure they had destroyed all there robots to. The team members he was with were Superman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Green Lantern Hal Jordan and himself. They had been called to take care of a small, (it was more medium sized) army of robots that were attacking New York. Who attacked New York? It didn't even have it's own hero.

The robots had been built to take a lot of hits, well probably from everyone who wasn't Superman, Wonder Woman, and could vibrate themselves into the robot to ripe out there core or make them explode. Seeing that they two were done Wally found himself saying "Hey, guys want to go grab some burgers from this amazing joint a couple blocks awa-!" Wally never got to finish what he was saying as Dinah screamed "Flash watch out!" 

"Huh?" Flash said as he turned around confusion in his eyes and face before he saw the long metal pipe a robot was holding and smelled the scent of gasoline. Time seemed to move slower even for him and Wally found he couldn't move. His eyes widen behind his cowl as gasoline hit his suit then flames burst onto him. He stumbled back shock hitting him then pain. His chest was on  _fire_ and it  _hurt_! A ragged scream ripped out of his mouth as he fell onto the ground his body twisting as he tried to remember what to do, and ignore the pain that although didn't hurt as much as getting struck by lightning it still hurt.  He could hear the screech of metal being ripped apart then something was dropping over him, and cold frost was being pressed onto him, killing the flames. 

Wally felt himself blacking out as he heard "Superman to Watchtower, prepare the med bay Flash is injured." He also heard soft voices telling him to stay awake and talk to them. Making a soft "eerrr' come out before closing his eyes he decides that he deserves a small break of sleep. Unaware that in another dimension another Justice League is yelling that he better stay alive or else.

**Author's Note:**

> SO whatever happens next probably won't come tell at least next month.


End file.
